


I Saw Daddy Kissing...Santa's Elf?

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Virgil wakes up in the middle of the night to get a cup of water and sees his father in the living room kissing a man...in an elf costume?





	I Saw Daddy Kissing...Santa's Elf?

Virgil woke up in the middle of the night. When he'd checked the time, it was a little after midnight, so he still had plenty of time to sleep before he’d be forced out of bed by his father, Patton. It was technically Christmas Day, so Patton would get him out of bed early to open presents and start celebrating. He thought that was supposed to be the child's job, but sometimes it was like Virgil wasn't the child here. Even ten years ago, when Virgil was a young seven year old, he never beat Patton to waking up early. The man was always more prepared than he was. Virgil shook his head, shaking himself out of the memories before he spent all night reminiscing and he carefully, as to be sure to not disturb his dad, went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of water. 

He walked down the stairs and was going to head through his living room to get to his destination, but he stopped when he saw two people on the couch. The lights were dim, so he couldn’t see too well, but he definitely recognized one person as his dad while the other was...wearing an elf costume? He squinted his eyes and realized that the two of them were making out. Gross. He took another step forward, hoping to make it by without being seen, so he could pretend this never happened, but the floor creaked and startled both his dad and the stranger.

“Virgil!” Patton called out, startled. “Hey, son. Wha—what are you doing awake this late?”

“Just getting water.” Virgil motioned his head to the man he didn't know. “Who's that?”

“Oh, um.” Patton looked to the man and then at Virgil again. “This is my boyfriend. Logan.” He said, a faint smile on his face that seemed to be screaming for approval. Virgil wasn't evil. He didn't care who his dad dated, as long as they weren't a douchebag. “He'll be joining us for Christmas tomorrow. Well, today. I know I should have told you sooner.”

“No, that's...that's fine.” He took a moment to look over Logan once when one question came to his mind. “Why is he wearing an elf costume? Is that like some sort of weird thing you guys are into—you know, I don't want to know, actually.” He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. “Why did I ask?” 

Logan huffed out a laugh. “No, Virgil. It's an outfit for a temporary job I have at the Mall.”

Virgil looked to Logan, almost surprised that he spoke up. “And...you couldn't change before you...” He stopped himself. He really didn't know why he was getting into this. “Look, I don't care if you two do...whatever. I just want water.” He started to walk away, but then he paused a moment and turned back. “The second anything...weird starts to happen, go to your room, please. I don't want to risk seeing any of that.” He felt nauseous just thinking about it. 

“You got it.” Patton agreed with a nod and a smile.

“Good. See you guys when it's actually Christmas. Goodnight.” He waved to them, leaving the room.

“Goodnight, Virgil.” He heard Logan call out to him. “And Merry Christmas.” 

Virgil smiled to himself. He was happy for Patton, he really was. That was only until he heard some...strange noises from the couch. He sighed and covered his ears. Yeah, what a Merry Christmas it was indeed.


End file.
